Lady Hogwarts
by spikeisdabest
Summary: The students are in need of aid, so Harry calls for the help of someone who has always been there, but never acknowledged; Hogwarts. Lady Hogwarts is coming to save the day. No one messes with her children. MA Lady Hogwarts/Harem story.
1. Prologue

**TITLE-Lady Hogwarts**

**SUMMARY- The students are in need of aid, so Harry calls for the help of someone who has always been there, but never acknowledged; Hogwarts. Lady Hogwarts is coming to save the day. No one messes with her children. MA**

**PAIRINGS- Possible Hogwarts/Harem pair, depending on reader views. May mean slight slash, but it once again depends on what you want, because I don't really mind. Need to know though, because will probably introduce pairings pretty soon.**

**WARNINGS- Slight Super!Hogwarts, as it takes a while for her to show any6 weaknesses, so it appears like she is omnipotent. Just let the plot develop. This is MA, meaning MATURE CONENT. This could be adult language, and will likely also be ADULT CONTENT. Sex scenes; maybe even Slash ones (yaoi). These will all be CLEARLY MARKED so if you don't want to read this then you can skip. It is unlikely that they will be crucial to the plot, but if so, a clean summary will be found at the bottom of the page.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter. **

**OTHER NOTES- This is just the prologue, so the word count is below 1,000 and it is only just an introduction to the story. I am also just posting this to see the reaction. I am already writing more of it, but I won't post until I have at least 10 chapters (each of over 3,000 words). However, there will be more of this story posted, just not all that soon. Hopefully once I have posted the next few chapters I will develop a rhythm and updates will come faster. **

**Anyway, please ENJOY.**

**Prologue**

**:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P**

The noise within the Great Hall was much more subdued than usual. Chatter was whispered and kept between pairs, for to speak to someone of any greater distance was to risk drawing attention to yourself.

The muted conversations were mainly centred on the death of the Headmaster the previous year, and the excitement that surrounded Harry Potter's unexpected return to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

With Snape as Headmaster, both pupil and teacher had been certain that Harry would have chosen absence over being under the control of a now known Death Eater, and instead would have been concentrating on defeating the Dark Lord.

The student body had actually been happy at seeing their Saviour, as he had always brought them hope, and with Harry there, unharmed, they too stood a greater chance of coming out of the school year without too much damage.

As both a figurehead and a respected companion, many had been overjoyed at his presence.

On the opposite side of the Great Hall, emotions weren't quite as positive.

The hopeful emotions were almost painful for the Slytherin's, and their summer had definitely not been as jolly or as quiet as the summer experience by those within the other Houses.

With the return of the Dark Lord, the majority of the House had parents who were Death Eaters, and therefore were expected to take the marring mark when they came of age.

Their holidays had mainly included _Crucio's_ cast by parents or Lord Voldemort himself on both Muggles and the children themselves.

That is not forgetting the intense training they had been forced through, Bellatrix Lestrange driving it, so they could 'get in touch with their inner Death Eater.'

So all in all, their summer hadn't been the best.

No-one really noticed the mood surrounding the Slytherin table however, all too caught up in their Saviour's presence.

As the meal progressed, the volume of noise grew steadily louder, until at last the final dishes were cleared and the Headmaster rose to speak.

"There have been a few changes to the staff this year. Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, has been involved in a horrible accident and will be unable to return to work. As her replacement, I would like to introduce you to Professor Carrow."

The newest staff member rose from her seat.

"Professor Carrow is also the Deputy Headmistress. I expect you will treat her with the utmost respect."

Alecto Carrow moved around the Staff table and advanced towards the students.

"Hello little children." Her voice was whispery, but was heard from every corner of the Great Hall. It was eerily similar to the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, the only thing missing being the crazed cackle that usually followed one of Lestrange's frightful pet names.

"We weren't expecting Potter to turn up, were we brother?" The Death Eater turned around, and the other new staff member lifted the cowl from his head, uncovering a face recognisable from Wanted posters, now things of the past.

"No sister. Our Master will be most pleased with us. Perfect little Potter, in our grasp at last."

The pupils of Hogwarts shifted uneasily, discomforted by both the surprising appearance of two deadly Death Eaters, and by the obvious threat to one of their peers.

Unsure of what to do, they turned their heads to Harry, recognising him as their leader.

Harry's rich, dark voice rang out; silky smooth even in the face of danger.

"Now, Mr Carrow, I am sure we could reach some arrangement. Do you not agree?"

Both Death Eaters tilted their heads to the side, slight confusion colouring their expressions.

"A deal? What on earth could you offer us Potter?"

"Well…how about; you don't tell Voldemort I am here, and you don't die."

A mocking laugh was heard after Harry's statement, coming from the direction of the recently appointed Headmaster.

"You don't have it in you to kill anyone Potter. You're too weak." Snape sneered, an eyebrow lifting as if daring Harry to contradict him.

Harry stood, rising from the Gryffindor bench with a grace not many had realised he possessed.

The Carrow siblings advanced forwards, reaching closer to their goal with a malicious smile on their faces, but stopped just before they reached him.

The inhabitants of the Great Hall all held in a breath, wondering what exactly Harry would say.

"I might not be able to kill you, but I'm sure Hogwarts can."

In unison, the adult Death Eaters started laughing, and even the students shook their heads, doubting their Saviour's chances of getting out of this dangerous situation.

Harry just smirked, not at all fazed by their reaction, before walking forward, placing his hand on the closest wall, and simply saying;

"Hogwarts, please help."

The resulting reaction wasn't quite what they were expecting.

Especially since they were not expecting a reaction in the first place.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

**Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

**If you review early enough, I may be able to use some of your ideas on the story (with credit). Please read the authors note above. **

**Thanks again.**

**Au reviour**

**Spikeisdabest**


	2. Chapter One: Fallen Angels

**WARNINGS- Slight Super!Hogwarts, as it takes a while for her to show any weaknesses, so it appears like she is omnipotent. Just let the plot develop. This is MA, meaning MATURE CONENT. This could be adult language, and will likely also be ADULT CONTENT. Sex scenes; maybe even Slash ones (yaoi). These will all be CLEARLY MARKED so if you don't want to read this then you can skip. It is unlikely that they will be crucial to the plot, but if so, a clean summary will be found at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer-I am sure this will come as a great surprise, but I don't own Harry Potter (neither the films nor the books). Those rights belong to the proprietors and J.K Rowling. This is purely **_**fan fiction**_**, and is not written to make profit. **

**Lady Hogwarts**

**:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P**

_Previously…_

"_Hogwarts, please help."_

_The resulting reaction wasn't quite what they were expecting._

_Especially since they were not expecting a reaction in the first place._

**:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P**

**Chapter One**

_We are the in-between  
>Cast down as sons of war<br>Struck to the Earth like lightening  
>On this world we're torn<em>

_We won't cause the pain  
>Of living out their law<br>Take joy in who you are  
>We know our wings are flawed<em>

_**Black Veil Brides-Fallen Angels**_

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

The very castle seemed to pulse with a vibrant energy as the ceiling glowed a blinding white and the floor seemed to shake slightly.

People gazed open mouthed as things became more explosive, jets of colour similar to launched spells shot from nowhere, but before anyone could see if someone had been caught by those fiery lights, the candles sparked before puttering out.

There was complete silence. No-one spoke a word, all either too shocked or fearful to think about speaking.

There was nothing for what seemed to be hours, but was really only a few seconds.

Then suddenly a glowing figure descended from the ceiling.

The luminescent shine illuminated the whole Hall is a soft, silvery light.

"Is that an angel?" One of the new first years asked, and no-one mocked him, too busy gaping at the figure gently stepping from the air onto the floor.

The Hall remained in darkness, so the figures face remained shadowed, but the outline of her body could be seen, and she was definitely female.

Her curvaceous, womanly figure was tall, but not overbearingly. There was grace in her every movement, and her slim hips seemed to sway even though she wasn't moving.

All the boys were almost drooling, in the awe of the beauty in front of the, and even the girls had to appreciate the figure in front of them.

There was no noise, until the lights turned back on, accompanied by the words;

"Hello children."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

It took some time for the Great Hall to return to a volume level suitable for the creature that had appeared to be heard.

Once all the speculative whispers had died down, the lady stepped forward and motioned a hand towards the three figures lying in a heap on the floor in front of her. Snape and the two Carrow's were obviously unconscious, but were still breathing, seen by the rise and fall of their chests.

It didn't seem like they would be waking for some time though.

"These adults posed a danger to you all, children. For centuries I have sat and watched as hundreds of pupils passed through my halls. I have seen endless battles. Countless struggles for power. Ceaseless discrimination between those that should live in harmony, yet only now has a pupil thought to seek my aid, and the time has been dire enough to grant me the ability to give it. These are dark times, my children, but Hogwarts shall no longer be in the centre of it."

Hogwarts, as the pupils now realised, looked around the Hall, and seemed to make eye contact with everyone, before turning around to face the teachers who still sat at the Staff table, frozen in shock.

"Your teachers have done you a great injustice, children. Instead of creating an environment of safety, you have lived in fear. Hogwarts was not able to be a stronghold against all danger; both Light and Dark. Instead of the safe haven it should have been, there has been murder and corruption and a lack of _good_ and thorough education. Your teachers have not nurtured you to the best of your abilities, have not encouraged you to blossom as an individual, but have instead attempted to fit you all into the same mould."

Turning around, Hogwarts faced the enraptured students.

"That shall happen no more."

As if she had said her peace, Hogwarts walked back to the staff table and sat upon it, just in front of the Headmaster's table where Professor Snape had been sitting previously. She then began gazing serenely around, scowling every so often when faced with a particular adornment to the Great Hall, such as the House banners.

After it became apparent that the Lady Hogwarts had said her piece, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stepped around the Staff table so she could address the children's, still obviously shaken by the events that had just past and the subtle scolding she had received from the very school itself.

"Please remain calm, students." She said, her shaky voice carrying through the still silent hall.

"It appears that there shall not be Death Eater's infiltrating Hogwarts this year, and it looks as if some change is in order, but for now; please, prefects take the students to their respective dormitories. Thank You."

With that, the Great Hall came alive again, the prefect's occasionally shouting to be heard above the noise.

Slowly the Hall emptied until it was just the staff and their visitor left, the visitor who was still simply sitting on the table.

Professor McGonagall turned to confront the Lady, becoming more flustered as she was only met with silence.

The Professor was used to more respect then what she was faced with currently, and Hogwarts appearance was misleading, as youthful as it was.

"Now excuse me…"She began, growing impatient with the continuing smile, but McGonagall was interrupted by the amused smile that crept onto the previously blank face.

"Yes?" Hogwarts asked, a raised eyebrow accompanying her question.

"Well…um…" Professor McGonagall stuttered, before giving up and stepping back, unsure of what position of authority (if any) she was in when it came the woman in front of her.

Lady Hogwarts rose from her seat on the Staff table and began walking towards the side door located just behind it.

Before leaving, she turned around to face the teachers again.

"Isn't this usually the time you sleep." She queried in rhetoric, almost distastefully emphasising the word sleep. "I suggest you all get some rest, it will be an eventful day tomorrow."

And with that, Hogwarts too, left the Great Hall and the company of the still surprised teachers.

Snape and the Carrow's bumped along behind her.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

When the first students came down for breakfast, mostly studious eager for a head start on their first day of classes, they were met with the sight of a completely different seating arrangement.

As opposed to the usual house table, instead there were much smaller rounder tables that sat ten, all dotted around the Hall.

Unsure of what exactly was going on but surmising that it had something to do with the new, or rather old, inhabitant of Hogwarts, the pupils looked up at the Staff table for reassurance, only to find that there was no need to look up at all.

The Staff table had been moved from its previously elevated platform, and was now stretched out across the side of the Hall. There were no teachers there as of yet. In fact, there was a complete lack of adult presence, an unusual sight as it was not particularly early in the morning, certainly not early enough for the teachers to still be in their rooms.

Shrugging, the Ravenclaw's, who had now been joined by a few members of the other Houses, wandered around, wondering if they should take a seat, but deterred by the missing food that usually signified that the House Elves were ready for breakfast.

The Ravenclaw closest to the new Staff table was surprised when a note suddenly appeared in front of him.

Terry Boot, as the Ravenclaw was known, called out to the other students in the Great Hall.

"Guys!" He shouted, trying to get their attention, but it was futile attempting to be heard of the buzz of noise in the expansive room.

Giving up, he cast _Sonorus_, before trying again.

"Guys!" He shouted, but it was unnecessary with the extra volume enhancing, and left Boot with ringing ears. At least he had the attention of the others now.

Shaking his head to clear it, he brought the note to his face and began to read it out loud for the benefit of the other students.

"_Dear Hogwarts pupils,_

_Please forgive me for my current lack of presence on this pleasant morning, especially as it means that I cannot be there to explain the new seating arrangements to you._

_However, please feel welcome to sit wherever you want, with whoever you want (this of course excludes the Staff table)._

_Breakfast will be served at a slightly later time today because the House-Elves have been helping me, and were slightly delayed in food preparation because of the drop in numbers._

_However, I am sure it will be as sumptuous as ever._

_The staff along with me shall join you shortly._

_Good morning, children. Let's hope that this morning will lead to a good day."_

The mystery of the new seating arrangement was temporarily put to the side, and the students began to seat themselves, many obviously uncomfortable without the House segregation and even more still sticking with House groups.

It was sometime before breakfast arrived, around 8:30, and with it came Hogwarts' most talked about resident.

As she entered the Hall, the chatter once again died down, only starting up again when she had sat down, this time to gossip over the fact that Lady Hogwarts had sat in the Head teacher's chair.

Once all the students had arrived and eaten their breakfast, Lady Hogwarts stood up to address them.

"Hello. Today will be a lot different than what you are used to. Starting, well, write now. I have asked your individual Head of House to give you out something I created with the assistance of the staff this morning. I will be handing out Slytherin's."

With that, she stepped towards the Slytherin's that had taken over all the tables in the corner as far away from the Staff table as possible.

After everyone had received the small book, the new headmistress stepped back towards the Staff table in order to address the congregated students again.

"As you can see, we have given you a small book. This is what we will call a planner. Now, what I need you to do first is to press your thumb flat against the clasp you can see near the opening."

Her instructions were followed by several gasps as each planner was enveloped in a rather bright light, before the light faded and each planner had imprinted on the front the holder's name, House and year.

"These will aid you throughout the year, and will serve multiple purposes. The first; a homework planner. Within these books shall write each piece of homework you receive when it is given to you. That means no excuses about 'forgetting' that you had homework."

Lady Hogwarts looked around the room as she said this, eyebrow raised and making a few students shuffle guiltily in their seats.

"Their second use shall just be as a simple planner, though an automatic one. This means that any detention assigned by your teachers shall automatically appear in your planner. This is as well as your class schedule, which should be on the back."

After receiving several nods in affirmation, she continued.

"These planners do have other uses, which I shall leave you to discover individually. It is also likely that the staff will add other usages throughout the year. I do suggest that you don't lose them."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

When the students finally started to head to their lessons, a full half an hour late, it was to yet more change.

The Gryffindor's first class of the day had been Transfiguration, as denoted from their new planners, yet when they arrived it was to a locked door.

This in itself told of something strange. In all the history of Transfiguration classes from Professor McGonagall, never before had she been late.

Admittedly there was three minutes to go until class began, but still!

When the Professor finally did arrive, her hair was flying out from its usually tight woven bun and Minerva was breathing heavily, looking rather haggard.

"I'm sorry," she panted, her crisp Scottish accented breathy with the obvious exercise. "We were just finishing the new class list and...Why am I explained myself to you! Get in then."

With a shake of her head, she regained her composure and ushered in the NEWT class of seventh year Gryffindor's.

Or at least she tried to.

"The doors locked." Harry said, eyes' shining in amusement as the Professor's advance was once again halted.

"The doors...Why would the…? Urgh!" Moving swiftly forward and almost shoving her students out of the way in the process, McGonagall quickly reached the door.

"_Alohamora._"The tip of her wand lit up after the muttered spell, but after trying the door, it appeared that her attempt had been futile.

Turning back to her students, she barked a quick instruction to find the new Headmistress, and after glancing around, Harry stepped forward and volunteered.

"I'll go Professor."

It took him about ten minutes of wandering before Harry 'conveniently' stumbled upon Lady Hogwarts.

"Hello Harry." The salutations were accompanied by a gentle smile, and Harry found himself speechless for a moment before he realised what he was actually there for.

"There's a problem with Professor McGonagall's door, Headmistress."

"It's not a problem, Harry. In fact, I was just one my way there now. Care to accompany me?"

The Lady didn't wait for a response before striding forward, and it was Harry left racing to catch up with her, even though his longer legs far outstripped hers.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

The class was standing in silence when the duo arrived, obviously fearful of a reprimand of the still haggard looking teacher.

"What have you done now?" Professor McGonagall demanded as soon as she saw the Headmistress, her question formed as a rebuke that surprised all eavesdropping students, lacking respect as it was.

Lady Hogwarts simply raised an eyebrow, shook her head slightly, and moved forwards toward the door.

She stared at the entrance for some time, taking in the old oak wood, fading and desperately in need of a repaint. The glass that allowed an observer to peer in was fogged and cracked with the force of hundreds of students slamming. In other words, it was exactly pretty to look upon.

"I am surprised at you, Minerva. You are charged with caring for every part of your classroom. If this is how you treat your door, I dread to even think of what it looks like on the inside! I hope this is not a reflection of your teaching; out of fashion, tired and unclear."

Minerva was first startled by the statement, before putting on an expression of anger. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could, another voice interrupted.

"I think Professor McGonagall is an excellent teacher." Said Hermione, stepping in between the two women.

"Ah. Miss Hermione Granger. I am sure your opinion means a great deal to some." Hogwarts then turned around, leaving the 'but it doesn't mean anything to me' unspoken.

Hermione gaped like a fish for a few seconds, glancing around to see anyone who would support her, before settling on glaring at her Headmistress.

Smiling slightly at the heat of the glare she could feel on her back, Lady Hogwarts concentrated on changing the door in front of her.

Conjuring an image in her mind, she stepped forward and pressed her fingers lightly to the wood.

Several students gasped as the door gradually changed, faded oak colouring a dark brown, window clearing and widening to provide an unobstructed view of the classroom, and in large, clear gold letter, the words 'Transfiguration' and 'Professor McGonagall appeared.

All in all, it was rather impressive, but Hogwarts had not yet finished.

Turning to the side slightly, she moved forward to press a finger to the cold, grey stone wall surrounding the door.

Stepping back, the pupils watched as to about a metre on either side of the door, the wall transformed. It became a deep red (signifying Minerva's Gryffindor past), and two large notice boards stretched out both sides of the entrance.

Writing the same as to that found on the doors appeared at the top of the boards, one saying 'Notices,' the other saying 'Student Work.'

The boards were framed in gold, and stopped with about two inches of space left between them and the door, and the end of the changed wall and the board.

The rest of the notice boards remained blank.

"Now, Professor," Lady Hogwarts turned around to the Scottish women, addressing her. "These boards are your own; you may do what you wish (within reason of course). Of course, I expect you to take much better care of them then you did your door."

Smiling gently at the women, she turned to face the rest of the class. She proceeded to explain briefly what she planned to do in regards to decoration.

"I will be visiting each class, and hopefully by the end of your day you will see something similar to this outside of every used classroom." The headmistress said, gesturing towards the new addition.

"This is only the first phase, I will do a much thorough inspection in future weeks. There will be many changes, but do not be afraid to come to me or one of your teachers with suggestions, or any problems you have with the castle itself. It is nice to actually be able to do something about my rather sad state of disrepair."

"Thank you for informing me of the door problems Harry." She addresses the teen hero individually, nodding in gratitude.

"You will find that you are now perfectly able to access your classroom now Minerva. And children, don't forget to use your planners. There will be planner checks! The joys of school life."

Lady Hogwarts turned on her heel and walked away from the class, leaving them in a rather bemused state.

Smiling, Hogwarts continued on her rather merry way.

"Now, time for Professor Snape." She muttered under her breathe.

"Be prepared Professor, the wicked witch is on her way."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

**Thanks for reading once again. Please review, your opinion means everything to me, and I would appreciate any ideas you have for this story.**

**Please tell me what you think of the pairing(s).**

**I would really appreciate more reviews this time, since I only got one for the last one. :(**

**Thank you if you did review, or added my to alerts or favourites. You're the best ! XD**

**Spikeisdabest**


	3. Chapter Two: Goodbye Graceful

**WARNINGS- Slight Super!Hogwarts, as it takes a while for her to show any weaknesses, so it appears like she is omnipotent. Just let the plot develop. This is MA, meaning MATURE CONENT. This could be adult language, and will likely also be ADULT CONTENT. Sex scenes; maybe even Slash ones (yaoi). These will all be CLEARLY MARKED so if you don't want to read this then you can skip. It is unlikely that they will be crucial to the plot, but if so, a clean summary will be found at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer-I am sure this will come as a great surprise, but I don't own Harry Potter (neither the films nor the books). Those rights belong to the proprietors and J.K Rowling. This is purely **_**fan fiction**_**, and is not written to make profit. **

**Lady Hogwarts**

:P :P :P :P :P :P

_Previously_

_Smiling, Hogwarts continued on her rather merry way._

"_Now, time for Professor Snape." She muttered under her breathe._

"_Be prepared Professor, the wicked witch is on her way."_

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

**Chapter Two**

_Goodbye Graceful, I'm so grateful  
>You helped to change my wicked ways<br>When I was in my darkest days  
>And I'm so thankful<br>That you were able, you were able  
>To save me from the burning flames<br>And make me who I am today_

_Falling in Reverse- Goodbye Graceful_

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

Professor Snape was to be found still in the antechamber of the Great Hall, as Lady Hogwarts had secured the three Death Eaters the evening before there and had not found it necessary to make any changes in their location.

More specifically, Lady Hogwarts had found it appropriate to shove the ex-headmaster into a cupboard that was impenetrable by magic, not able to open from the inside, and rather cramped. This was where he had remained.

This wasn't quite as cruel as it may have sounded (although Snape certainly would have earned it), as the stunning spell he had been hit with during the Opening Feast had lasted until only a few hours before Hogwarts had come to visit him.

Admittedly he still would have been forced to suffer the fear that would come with waking up to pitch darkness and silence, Hogwarts shrugged, he still deserved it.

When she did finally open the cupboard door, Professor Snape tumbled out and landed on the floor in a heap. He didn't remain there for long, leaping up as soon as he had regained his balance and sprinting towards the open door, only to find it slamming shut rather ominously in front of him.

Eyes shifting from side to side as he searched desperately for an exit, he paced first to the left and then to the right, before at last catching a sight of the misleadingly delicate figure in front of him.

"Hello."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

Harry was on his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, his fourth period just after lunch, when he, quite literally, ran into his headmistress.

Slightly dazed from his place on the ground after the head on collision, he looked up blearily, preparing to draw his wand if he saw any hint of green, before realising that it was Lady Hogwarts smiling down at him.

She beckoned him to follow, and moved slowly down the corridor, pausing briefly to wait for him to catch up.

Harry scrambled up off the floor and hurried after her, shooting a confused glance at his friends before speeding up and walking next to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me Miss, but am I in trouble?" Harry's query was meant with a breezy laugh and a swift shake of the head, and he released some of the tension he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"I have already set a note to your afternoon teachers Harry, to excuse you from their classes. If you don't mind, I am in need of assistance." She glanced at Harry for the first time since bumping into him, waiting for his response.

"Not at all." Harry smiled, glad that he would miss lessons even if it meant he would have to wait to meet the new DADA teacher. Speaking of;

"Who is our DADA teacher Miss, and how did you reach them so quickly."

"I am afraid the identity of your teacher must remain a secret for now Mr Potter, although it is only a temporary solution. I did not really have any choice but to act fast if I wanted Hogwarts to have any chance of running smoothly."

"Now, please follow me."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

When Lady Hogwarts and Harry reached the Headmistress' office, it was to the sight of a rather happier seeming Gargoyle as opposed to the grim one that had accompanied Dumbledore's 'reign.'

The gargoyle jumped out of the way immediately after seeing the headmistress, not even asking for a password, and the duo set off up the revolving staircase.

When Harry walked into the office, thoughts whirling in his head as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on, he certainly wasn't expecting to see his ex potions professor Severus Snape standing there,

"What?" Harry yelled, before going for his wand, intent on cursing the Death Eater. It took some fumbling for him to retrieve it from his pocket inside his robe, but when he did, he was prevented from raising it by a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a minute Harry. You don't think I would allow you to come here if I thought you were in danger do you?"

She motioned with her hand towards the chairs in front of her desk, taking a seat herself, and Harry hesitantly moves to sit, only after he had dragged his chair as far from Snape's as possible.

The Potions professor sat too, and then glanced up. When he saw Harry looking at him, he quickly looked away.

_Is he being shy?_ Harry wondered, then internally scoffed. _Yeah right._

"Now, I have a proposition for both of you." The headmistress stated, arching her hands together and leaning forward.

"Mr Snape here is not actually a bad man Harry, he's just not a very nice one."

Harry spluttered, memories of times that had only fuelled his hatred for the man spinning through his mind. "But…"

"Trust me. I certainly do not like Mr Snape here, however there is no denying his talent in the art of potions. He and I have reached a compromise. He shall stop being a Death Eater in return for his own labs and a safe place to stay. Unfortunately the only safe haven available is here. "

"I certainly shall not be letting this man near my pupils, and I am afraid I cannot trust the current staff enough at the moment. Therefore, I have a rather large favour to request of you."

At this, Harry began to look nervous. He knew it was unlikely that he could ever say no to the beauty in front of him, but willingly interacting with Snape?

"Just think of it as babysitting a grouchy child, Harry." At this Snape growled, the first audible reaction Harry had heard, and he had to smirk at the mental image of Snape in a bib with a rattle; wailing.

"Mr Snape. You shall be given your own quarters within the East dungeon of the castle. You will not be able to exit these chambers without permission from me or Harry. Within these chambers you shall find a pleasant enough suite, a potions lab, a kitchen and a small fitness suite. You shall have access to a House-Elf, but this is only for emergency's. Fifi has explicit instructions not to cater to your every need."

At the mention of her name, the house elf Fifi popped within the room, wringing her ears in her hands as she looked up at Snape. She looked nervous, but then again, anyone would be in her position; Snape.

"Harry here will be in charge of 'supervising' you. This means that he will be monitoring all the supplies you order in, especially the potions ones, and will be informing you of any potions I request.''

At the revealing of more information in their terms, Harry understood why Hogwarts was letting Snape stay a little bit more. At least with him there she could keep an eye on him, and it also meant that the school could still get the potions that they needed. Snape got safety in return. It was a win-win situation.

"Of course this will all remain a secret." It wasn't like Harry had been planning on blabbing about it all anyway, but he nodded in agreement, shuddering to even imagine the reactions of some of his peers if they found out he was 'helping' Snape, or at least that was how they would see it.

"What about the Carrow's?" Harry questioned.

"They've been dealt with." Was the short response that was obviously also a dismissal. There was only one thing the woman could mean, and Harry didn't have anything else to say.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

The week that followed that strange meeting was certainly an entertaining one.

With his very-other-day visits to Snape, his life didn't lack insults, and as Lady Hogwarts continued to implement changes to the school, surprise was now almost a regular occurrence.

In fact, it was such a regular occurrence, that it almost wasn't a surprise anymore.

Take for instance the appearance of 'boards' identical to the first one situated outside Professor McGonagall's classroom, the only difference being the colouring (depending on teacher preference).

It also wasn't unusual to see furniture wandering about the castle, obviously trying to find a room to locate itself.

This furniture almost sparkled with how new it was and even Hermione, as miffed as she had been after the comment last time, was excited to see improvements to the 'prestigious' school.

The planners were a definite hit, and the amount of detentions due to a lack of homework decreased, much to the delight of the teachers.

As Harry mused over the recent changes, he meandered towards the Great Hall for dinner, happily noticing that the corridors seemed a lot cleaner than usual; almost sparkling.

When he arrived, he joined a six-seat table with some of the boys from his dorm, noticing that Hermione was on the other side of the room with Ginny and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"You alright mate?" Seamus asked, halting his conversation with Dean after seeing the concerned look on Harry's face.

"You seen Ron?" Seamus shook his head, and Harry was about to ask when Seamus had last see Ron when he was distracted by the appearance of food.

After the expected delicious meal, the pupils were stopped from leaving by the clapping of Lady Hogwart's hands.

"Now, the Defence-Against-the-Dark-Arts teaching position has been a point of much controversy over the past...well, few decades. Hopefully you will find the teachers I have chosen for you satisfactory."

"Teachers?" Harry questioned, turning around to ask Neville is he had heard correctly.

"Yes I said teachers." The answer didn't come from Neville, but from the headmistress, a response to the chatter that had burst forth after her declaration.

"I was going to introduce them today, but…"After seeing the frantically shaking heads, Lady Hogwarts laughed and continued.

"The first face will be quite a familiar one, and he will be teaching the first, second and third years. May I welcome back; Professor Lupin." His entrance from the antechamber was meant with furious applause from three quarters of the school, although this divide was less obvious with the Slytherin's interspersed with the rest as they were.

"To teach the sixth and seventh years we have; Professor Velocità." This foreign name sparked interest in the eyes of many of the girls, dreams of a foreign accent and tanned skin, long hair and deep eyes ignited, and they weren't disappointed.

The man who walked out of the antechamber was the cause of sighs, and even the boys had to admit that the figure oozed enough masculinity to fill a castle, ironically enough.

"Thank you. And finally, for the fourth and fifth years, we have Professor Séduire." This time it was the boys that sighed, although there were also slightly more chauvinistic reactions.

Theodore Nott, for example.

"A girl? They can't have a girl teach defence! That's a man's job!" This exclamation was met with the glowers of many of the surrounding girls, enough to cower even a muscled figure such as Nott.

"This means that we will all have to say goodbye to the portrait of Professor Agrippa, although he has agreed to be placed in the History section of the individual study rooms, so he is there if you need a reference."

Harry could imagine Hermione's relief at this, and chuckled at the thought of a balloon deflating before inflating again. Appropriate.

"You will find maps in your planners instructing you on how to get to the Professors' classrooms, and you may want to try the 'secret' passageway to Professor Velocita's room, as other while it shall be quite a walk.

"Now, I wish you all the sweetest of dreams. Good night."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

**Thank you for reading! XD**

**PLEEEEAAASSSEEE review, as it really does give me the inspiration to update. I won't stop updating if you don''t review, but I ont be as quick. **

**I wasn't planning on updating yet, but **_**God of all**_** and **_**Mika the Dark Princess**_** left some lovely reviews. Thank you XD.**

**Also thanks to **_**wetterwaxs**_** (sp?) who has been giving me ideas on what she (?) wants to be included.**

**If you want to add anything, review and TEEELLLL MMEEEE! XD**

**Also thanks to everyone who has favourite'd this story or put it on alert. xx**

**Thanks again and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Spikeisdabest**

**xx**


	4. Chapter Three: Baggy Trousers

**WARNINGS- Slight Super!Hogwarts, as it takes a while for her to show any weaknesses, so it appears like she is omnipotent. Just let the plot develop. This is MA, meaning MATURE CONENT. This could be adult language, and will likely also be ADULT CONTENT. Sex scenes; maybe even Slash ones (yaoi). These will all be CLEARLY MARKED so if you don't want to read this then you can skip. It is unlikely that they will be crucial to the plot, but if so, a clean summary will be found at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer-I am sure this will come as a great surprise, but I don't own Harry Potter (neither the films nor the books). Those rights belong to the proprietors and J.K Rowling. This is purely**_**fan fiction**_**, and is not written to make profit.**

**Lady Hogwarts**

:P :P :P :P :P :P

_Previously_

_Harry could imagine Hermione's relief at this, and chuckled at the thought of a balloon deflating before inflating again. Appropriate._

_"You will find maps in your planners instructing you on how to get to the Professors' classrooms, and you may want to try the 'secret' passageway to Professor Velocita's room, as other while it shall be quite a walk._

_"Now, I wish you all the sweetest of dreams. Good night._

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

**Chapter Two**

_Oh what fun we had__  
><em>_But, did it really turn out bad__  
><em>_All I learnt at school__  
><em>_Was how to bend not break the rules__  
><em>_Oh what fun we had__  
><em>_But at the time it seemed so bad_

_Madness__- __Baggy Trousers_

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

"After perusing the notes, or rather lack of notes, your previous Defense 'teachers' have left summarising your progress, I have decided that I will have to devise a way of testing your ability in order to separate you into groups. With the support of Professor Séduire, we have decied that the best way to do this will be…"

The class of seventh years groaned, knowing exactly what was coming.

"…a test."

"I say a test, but what I actually mean is several tests. Over the next five lessons, myself, Professor Séduir, Professor Lupin and Lady Hogwarts will put you through a series of gruelling tests to gauge just how prepared you are to leave this safe-house of a school and face the current war; no matter the side."

"May I introduce my fellow examiners?" With a brandish of his hand, Proffesor Velocità drew attention to the stairs at the head of the classroom just as the aforementioned members of staff walked down the stairs,

"Each teacher shall oversee their own chosen test, each of us searching for different agreed upon qualities, before all of us coming together to conduct one last, challenging test."

The students looked scandalised at the thought of the challenge, not at all confident in their abilities no matter how many had fought battle before, and even Harry, the school's proclaimed Defence King, looked nervous.

Hermione could be heard muttering under her breathe, reminiscent of scenes just before the Sorting inn First year, Ron's green complexion clashed awfully with his hair, and Neville looked such a shade of deathly pale Lady Hogwarts held a genuine fear that he would faint.

"Do not worry too much!" Lady Hogwarts chuckled, amused by the reactions.

"Although it will certainly not be easy, we do not expect you to wow us. We simply want to be able to put you all into differentiated groups that will help you improve and learn as much as you possibly can. Even though Professor Velocità will be your main teacher, within your groups you shall also have a tutor who will assist you outside of lessons also."

"This could include any extra lessons they feel necessary."

Some pupils perked up at the mention of extra lessons, whilst others looked appalled.

"You mean you want us to spend our spare time doing more work!" The dismayed tone was blended well with the recognisable drawl of one Draco Malfoy, although the staff clearly heard it if Lady Hogwarts' raised eyebrow was any indication.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. You shall be spending your spare time on more lessons. I already have permission from the parents, don't fear. Even yours."

The predictable protests was stopped in its tracked, and Malfoy looked too confounded by the fact that his father had kept something from him to continue his argument.

"We have given you this lesson to prepare as well as any extra time you wish before the next lesson. You have free access to all books found in this room and you are allowed to talk, so lease do not hesitate to do so." Velocità stated before turning around to talk to his fellow members of staff.

The pupils were quick to burst into action.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

The upcoming tests played greatly on the Seventh years minds as they wandered down to the Great Hall for lunch, all buzzing with nervous chatter, sharing half-hearted strategies as to what they planned to do in order to revise.

This time, the lack of attendance from one Ronald Weasley went unnoticed.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

"This shall be a test of endurance."

The class could be found standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, shifting uneasily as the voice of their new teacher echoed eerily over the ground, yet the teacher himself could not be seen.

"You can see a series of figures, mannequins if you will, in rows to the front of you. If you could each stand on your own in front of one of these rows, please."

The students were slow to move, desperate to use whatever means possible to delay the test, until eventually all the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seventh-years were situated in front of a mannequin.

It was bitingly cold outside, typical autumn weather on Scotland, but there was not a coloured scarf to be seen. Instead, each pupil wore plain trousers and t-shirts; plain clothing in which it was easy to manoeuvre.

The harsh morning did nothing to quell the queasiness each child, or perhaps young adult, felt at the sight of the faceless figures in front of them. They stood at approximately six feet tall, of average width and genderless. They were grey, cold things; intimidating in their inhuman natures.

It was certainly to be an interesting test.

"In a moment, barriers will erect between each of you to stop you from tracking each other's progress. However, before that, I suppose I should tell you what to do."

"As soon as the barriers appear, you will be expected to launch a series of spells at the mannequins in front of you, without moving from where you stand. The spell choice will be up to you, Depending on the power you put behind the spell, you will gradually weaken the mannequin until it flashes red and will disappear."

"You may be required to launch several spells before moving on, and the more mannequins you 'vanquish,' the harder they will be to defeat. Once you have defeated the mannequin you will sprint forwards about ten metres to a black line that will appear before attempting to vanquish the nest dummy."

"During this test, we shall be measuring a number of things. The first will be your heartbeat. We will also be documenting each spell you use and the power behind it. This means that any illegal curses are, unfortunately, strictly prohibited."

"I wish you the best of luck. You have twelve minutes to do as much as you can. You may begin."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

As soon as the barrier was up, the silence set in and it was unnerving.

The mannequin in front of him loomed tall and strong about two metres in front of him, and the boy squandered some time just staring before realising that he had a limited time and lifting his well-polished wand.

"Stupefy." The spell was dictated clearly, but wasn't shouted, and the control in his voice was evident.

Really, that first mannequin never stood a chance.

It flashed red and he sprinted forwards, breath remaining steady as he approached the black line and looked on at the next obstacle.

"Stupefy." This time the simple stunning spell wasn't enough, and although the dummy almost seemed to tilt backwards slightly, the red flash didn't appear.

"Stupefy." The voice was louder, and this time successful, and the figure once again sprinted forwards.

_Well, this is easy!_He thought.

Five minutes later and the control was gone, replaced instead with panting breathes and a quavering wand arm.

"Stupefy." The shout was loud and desperate, yet still the light did not appear.

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Bombarda!"

"Reducto!"

Finally the mannequin flashed away and the tired body stumbled forward, frantic in his need to both do well and rest.

_How much longer must I do this? _

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

"Expelliarmus!"

As soon as the spell conquered the mannequin the adolescent sprinted forward to the next one, mind focused simply on repeating the spell until the figure was removed from his way.

"Expelliarmus!"

_Six down, no idea how many to go._

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

_If I start off with the basic spells that require less power, use control and work my way up, then I should be able to conserve as much energy as possible._

_Expelliarmus. Reducto. Bombarda. Incendio. Stupefy. Incarcerous._

_Wasting time. Need to quicken up the pace now._

_Incendio is consuming too much energy and doesn't have immediate effects; wastes time. Stop using that spell._

_Stupefy works well, so will continue with this now. Incarcerous will require too much energy for slow effects, not dissimilar to Incendio._

_Approximately seven minutes left. If I am aiming for more than twenty I need to go faster now._

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

"Flipendo! Gee! Me ma' would be proud o' dat one! Look at him go!"

"No! Must focus! Come on me lad, think of all dat' awaits ya at de end of this. Ah nice refreshing Butterbeer and some sypa'ty from de girls. Just what de poor bloke needs."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

At the end of the twelve minutes a sharp whistle was heard and both the barriers and the mannequin's disappear, revealing a group of equally tired students.

"Well done. All that you have done here today will aid us in our assessment of your ability."

"You have been excused from your next lesson, so you have a free hour period then lunch time to recuperate, so make sure you take advantage of this."

"You should all be proud of what you have achieved this lesson. Dismissed."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

In the end, the students had about two and a half hours to recuperate as their DADA lesson had only lasted half of the normal time.

The test itself has been nothing like what the class had been expecting.

"I thought we'd be duelling or something!" Ron groaned, part of the group of Gryffindors that were traipsing slowly back to the castle.

The long walk between the Pitch and the entrance seemed even longer than normal, and not nearly as enjoyable as when the school was celebrating a Quidditch win.

"I know, mate." Harry agreed, trying to stretch his aching arm muscles but stopping at the twinges of pain he received whenever he tried to lift them higher than at a 45 degree angle from his side.

"Jesus, I did not enjoy that."

"Agreed, mate. Agreed."

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

**C'est fini! Just the chapter though! Not the whole story. =D**

**Still only five reviews so I would really love if you could leave me one, though thanks again to Mika the Dark Princess and god of all.**

**Tried to mix it up this time with some point of view changes, but I left it open and didn't use name to see if you could recognise the character.**

**There you go, my little test for you.**

**Which character goes with which short anecdote of their experience in…THE TEST!...?**

**There are five of them and it probably isn't that difficult, but please give it a go.**

**Thanks for reading XD and reviewing (please).**

**Hope you are enjoying so far, and if you spot any mistakes, please tell me. I have no Beta so you probably will find some, although I have already checked it over a few times.**

**Au revoir**

**Spikeisdabest**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, but this isn't an update!

I've decided to completely revamp this story. I haven't updated it in so long that I've sort of forgotten where it's going, so I've decided to start right from the very beginning again.

It'll be the same plot, the same warnings, the same pairings etc, just written differently. My work as a beta has inspired me to work on my own stories whilst I have the time, so that is what I shall do

I'm not going to remove this, because I'll probably just replace the chapters when I'm finished, so the next email about an update you get should be a whole new story

Also, I'm hoping that you'll review and give me some ideas on where you want this to go, what pairings you want (it'll still be a harem, but who do you want in it?), how Voldemort will be dealt with, what kind of sex scenes you want ;)

I'm open to anything and everything (including the sex, kinks galore!) , because right now I really don't know where I'm going with this, and I could really do with some inspiration.

So pretty pretty please review or PM me with whatever ideas you have, and when I finally upload this, I'll make sure to fully credit all of your ideas.

I really want to make this story a success, but that'll take time, I just hope you can wait a little while, don't give up one me! I still exist, and I will still write.

Also, I have an AO3 acount; Orangefizzyfanta

I have a oneshot posted there, so feel free to go and check it out, and any of the really graphic stuff in this story will likely be posted on there to comply to fanfiction's regulations, in an unedited version of the story. By unedited I don't mean full of spelling mistakes by the way, haha.

So, that's it for now.

Wish me luck!


End file.
